Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glass fiber, a composition for producing the same, and a composite material comprising the same.
Description of the Related Art
In general, the production of conventional glass fibers faces such difficulties as excessively high liquidus temperature of glass, excessively high rate of crystallization, high forming temperature, refining difficulty of molten glass and a narrow temperature range (ΔT) for fiber formation. In addition, conventionally-produced glass fibers have relatively low strength and modulus.